April Fools
by Book.Fanatic27
Summary: Alex seems to be the only one who knows what April fools is. Maybe because it's a Freyan thing? But that not going to stop her from playing some pranks on her friends.
1. Chapter 1

April fools

**Yes, I know it's really short but i'll probably add to it in future, so don't worry. hope you enjoy it please tell me what you think in the comments. Disclaimer; I am not ****Lynette**** Noni and do not own the Medoran ****Chronicles.**

"D.C." Alex shook her roommate softly, waking her. "D.C. you need to wake up." Delucia opened her eyes reluctantly, she'd been dreaming about unicorns. "Wha's the 'ime?" Asked D.C. with a yawn. Alex put on a face of desperation. "Classes start in 2 minutes Dix. You're going to be late if you don't get up now." Alex stated firmly.

"WHAT?" Said D.C. hysterically as she leaped fell out of bed, dragging the sheets with her. Alex let out a burst of giggles as D.C. attempted to get up, a mass of confused orange hair. "What's so funny?" her roommate grumbled as she tripped over the sheets.

"April fools!" Declared Alex loudly, a friendly smile on her face. _What?_ D.C.'s eyes flew to the alarm clock on her bedside.

**6:15**

"Alex it's quarter past seven, what are you doing?" Said D.C. a frown spreading across her face."It's April fools Dix." Said Alex, still in her pyjamas realised Delucia. _How did I fall for that? _She wondered. "What is that?" The princess asked as she flopped back onto her bed. "It's a Freyan thing. Do you want to come prank Jordan and Bear with me?" "No." said D.C. pointing to the clock as she pulled her sheets over herself and closed her eyes. The patter of Alex's footsteps down the hall was the last thing the princess heard before she fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

** Okay, so, chapter two. Again it's very short but I hope you like it.**

"Alex what is it?" Asked a very tired version of Bear. He'd awoken to relentless knocking and opened the door to find Alex wide awake and smiling. _Smiling_ at 6:20 am. This was new. Possibly dangerous.

"There's a doughnut eating competition in the cafeteria." Said Alex with a smirk, holding up an obviously handmade poster.

Jordan fell out of bed eagerly.

Bear rolled his eyes as Alex held up the page enthusiastically and smiled again.

"Stars help us." Muttered Bear as Jordan pulled a shirt on.

"Which way?" Said Jordan with a wide smile and far too much enthusiasm. "Food court." Answered Alex pointing a finger behind her. _She was still smiling_, not that Jordan noticed. "Are you coming?" Asked Jordan coming to stand beside Bear. "I'll come as soon as I get changed." Promised Alex. "Bear, what about you? Are you coming?"

"Jordan, it's a trick." Said Bear blankly. Jordan raised an eyebrow in question. "There is no doughnut eating competition." "And how would you know?" Argued Jordan. "Does that poster look, in any way, real?" Returned Bear sounding very much like a professor, a tired one, but a professor, nevertheless. Jordan's smile faded in realisation.

He looked Alex dead in the eyes. "You monster." He whispered eyes wide. "April Fools." Said Alex jokingly, raising her hands in surrender and plastering an awkward smile on her face. Neither of the boys smiled, Jordan looked like a sad 4-year-old and Bear looked like a grumpy teenager. fair enough.

"Okay, sorry." Alex admitted guiltily.

Jordan moved to kick her in the foot at the same time Bear closed the door. A yelp escaped Jordan as his foot slid to the door frame. Bear cursed and opened the door. The expression on bears face was comical but Alex didn't laugh.

Instead she took a step back and turned on her heal to the recroom.

She was going to need lots of apology doughnut


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, i finally updated it! sorry it took so long. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please tell me what you think in the comments.**

"Hey Alex." Said Kaiden, taking a seat beside his girlfriend in the food court. "Hi Kaiden." Replied Alex, as she ordered a stack of pancakes. Her meal arrived with a pop, maple syrup and all.

"Ooh, pancakes." Commented Kaiden, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Can I have some?" He whispered in her ear and Declan rolled his eyes, certain he didn't want to know what Kaiden was whispering about. "Get your own." She returned giving him a gentle slap on the arm. Kaiden simply gave puppy eyes in return. Now it was Alex who rolled her eyes and ordered another stack of pancakes for Kaiden.

Alex had never ordered two of the same plate in a row, but she hadn't expected _this_.

_This_ meant two plates on top of one another, as in literally one plate on top of the other. Alex gaped in shock while everyone else at the table chuckled. "Yeah, we should probably have warned her about that." Muttered bear to no one in particular. "Don't worry Alex, we've all made that mistake before." Stated Mel from across the table, a friendly smile on her face. Alex's face had changed from an expression of confusion to looking askance at the stacked dishes of food.

Kaiden was the first to stop laughing. "Thanks Alex." He commented, taking the top plate and placing it in front of him. Alex stopped frowning, knowing there was no point crying over spilt milk.

"Well then." Announced D.C. shifting the tables attention. "How's everyone's morning so far?" That was all it took for everyone at the table started up a conversation, instantly forgetting the incident.

"So, Jordan, how are you?" Began Declan, taking a seat beside Bear. Jordan mumbled a response to low for anyone to hear. "Mate, I get that your annoyed with Alex, but you can't detach yourself from the world over this." Said Bear, ordering his own breakfast.

"And what did Alex do?" Asked Kaiden, taking Alex's hand in his own and proceeding to eat pancakes one handed. _Challenge accepted_. Alex rolled her eyes, copying his one-handed pancake eating, though with slightly less grace.

"I didn't think it would be taken as an insult, if I did, I wouldn't have done it." Reasoned Alex defensively. D.C. raised her eye bow as Alex proceeded to stab a pancake and eat it one handed. Alex Shot back a look that said, _you try eating breakfast like this_. And so, she did, the princess of Medora took Jordan's hand, ordered breakfast and began eating her cereal one handed.

"What did you do Alex?" Continued Kaiden.

Bear answered before Alex could. "She lied to Jordan about a doughnut eating contest, he found out and now he won't talk to her."

Declan's eyebrows shot up. "Why would you do that Alex? That could be considered a form of cruelty."

"I didn't think he'd take me seriously!" She wined.

"Grow up, you're not three." Said Declan.

"Says the person who's been looking for general Astophe for, what is it? Thirteen years?" Returned Alex.

"Sixteen years." Corrected Declan, waving his spoon at her.

"Yeah, whatever." Alex said, taking another bite of her pancakes. "The point is It was a joke, and I didn't mean to upset Jordan," she looked Jordan in the eyes- "and he should definitely forgive me." She finished, sliding a bagel over to Jordan. Rolling his eyes, Jordan accepted the bagel and said, "Apology accepted."

"I knew you were joking." Said Alex, her tone smug as her smile.

"When am I ever not joking?" Replied Jordan with a mouth full of bagel.

"How about the time-" Began Bear excitedly.

"We have PE next." Exclaimed Jordan loudly, cutting Bear of before he said something surely Embarrassing about his friend. Irritated mumble came from around the table.

Before the conversation could continue Darrius stood up to address to school. The volume in the cafeteria died down to whispers as they noticed his presence and the stern look that accompanied it.

"It has always been school policy for students to remain out side of teacher areas. These areas include the staff room, my office, and any classroom without teacher supervision. Unfortunately, it appears that a group of students have forgotten this." The head master tapped a button and an image of an office showed on the screen beside him. However, it wasn't regular office, considering that everything in it was glued to the ceiling. Hushed giggles came from at least half the students, the other half were clearly restraining laughter. Except for Alex and Declan, the pair were both smirking guiltily.

"Alex?" Muttered D.C. in question from across the table. Alex's smirk grew as Darrius changed the slide to reveal an image of the staffroom. This scene was like the last, only with more objects; beanbags, cutlery, chairs, coffee mugs, plates, even a bottle of dripping maple syrup. This time no one hid their laughter. This picture was defiantly funnier, some of the mugs had teabags falling out, a plate had a stack of pancakes stuck to it (half of them had fallen to the ground), the same thing had been attempted with a sponge cake. _Attempted_, because half of the cake had splatted on the ground.

"This is an awful start two the month. Whoever is found responsible," Darrius eyed every table in the cafeteria. "Will receiver four weekend detentions."

As he stood up and left Alex and Declan stared at each other wide eyed. It quickly became apparent to everyone at the table that Alex and Declan were responsible. Fortunately, there seemed to be an unspoken agreement not to reveal the pranksters identity to anyone.

Thankfully, no one seemed to suspect Alex. This was partly due to the distraction provided by the image that had remained on the board. It seemed that the image of the upside-down staff room was too much to resist taking a picture of.

Alex slid another bagle over to jordan before she departed. She practically ran out of the building before anyone could ask her about the incident; Declan followed swiftly.


End file.
